


hungry eyes, ancient soul

by moonstruckmidnight



Series: eclipse, motherfuckers [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Leona Diana, drop its ass, if a religion is telling you to trust in something without questioning, no religion should be void of questioning!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckmidnight/pseuds/moonstruckmidnight
Summary: A look into Diana.
Series: eclipse, motherfuckers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	hungry eyes, ancient soul

**Author's Note:**

> title from Run by Hozier.

Diana does not _fit._

She knows this, acutely. Academically. Emotionally. The sharp ache of it never goes away. Morning. Afternoon.

(Night.)

Diana asks too many questions. She knows she does. Her discrepancies are this: a sharp tongue, a keen mind. Whether they’re a blessing or a burden, she doesn’t know. The eyes of the Solari teachers start as indulgent, then thoughtful, then frustrated, and _then_ , perhaps the most damning of them all, suspicious.

She doesn’t know what they’re suspicious of. They’re just questions. She just wants to _know._

But before that. There is something before that.

Her hair is white, white as bone, white as--

(moonlight)

\--snow. White as snow. No one else has hair like hers. All goldens, browns, reds. No white. Her hair is a banner of strangeness. Oddity.

There is a faint white outline of a rune on her forehead. A circle, a--

(moon)

\--curve. A circle, a curve. She doesn’t know what it means. Asking only earns her more frustrated-suspicious looks, harsh words she doesn’t pay attention to.

There are more things. Diana is fast. Diana is light. (Diana is _light._ ) But the sum is: Diana does not _fit._

She knows this.

And more than that, she knows this: she will never fit.

There is grief in that, but there is no room to grieve what cannot be changed. So she continues.

(And one night, she realizes what she should’ve known this whole time: that she _cannot_ continue.)

(But that is a tale for another time.)

(Patience, summoner.)

**Author's Note:**

> i have Thoughts about the solari. and also religion. this series is going to be Very focused around them. and, of course, diana/leona, because y’all sapphics deserve it.
> 
> i’m going to have Fun with this one.


End file.
